Never mine
by Naguna
Summary: Cuando la miró por primera vez después de un año, pudo ver el reclamo silencioso en su mirada. Él era fuerte, pero ella lo era más. Este fic participa en la actividad Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8. Feliz Navidad, Ferdd.


**Desclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Este fic participa en la actividad **Intercambio Navideño** del foro **Proyecto 1-8**. Este regalo es para Ferdd, espero que te guste :)

* * *

Llamó al timbre por segunda vez. El rellano estaba a oscuras y lo único que escuchaba era el débil susurro del viento. Tras esperar unos segundos más, una agitada Sora le abrió la puerta mostrando la más grade de sus sonrisas.

—¡Mimi, que alegría de verte! Por fin estás aquí, pasa, ya casi estamos todos—. Sora se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la entrada al acogedor apartamento.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Sora —contestó la castaña—. Os he echado de menos a todos.

Pasaron juntas al comedor donde ya aguardaban algunos de los Digielegidos. La sala estaba decorada con motivos navideños. Varias guirnaldas colgaban del marco de la puerta y otras descansaban en la repisa de la fulgurante chimenea. Cuatro calcetines grandes enganchados a las guirnaldas clamaban por ser llenados con obsequios del viejo panzudo. Había velas rojas y blancas encendidas posadas encima de la mesa principal que aportaban un ambiente cálido. Paquetes de todos los colores rodeaban un pino mediano lleno de grandes bolas doradas, plateadas y rojas que colgaban de sus puntiagudas ramas. Espumillón de los mismos colores rodeaba todo el árbol y finalmente una imponente estrella descansaba en la punta del pino, altiva.

Mimi se deshizo en abrazos saludando a sus antiguos compañeros. Se le aguaron los ojos cuando dos pequeños niños se acercaron corriendo y rodearon sus piernas con sus delgados brazos.

—¡Tía Mimi! —exclamó la pequeña castaña—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Ven a jugar con nosotros —dijo el pequeño pelirrojo—. Son todos unos aburridos, nadie quiere jugar.

Vio a Taichi caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor. Sus manos se movían expertas anudando la corbata roja de su traje. Sonrío cuando llegó a ellos y le revolvió el alborotado pelo al niño.

—Etsu, Kasumi, no molestéis a Mimi. Mamá la está esperando en la cocina, otro día podréis jugar con ella.

—No son ninguna molestia —refutó Mimi—. Ya lo sabes, Taichi. Pero el deber me llama, voy a ayudar a Sora.

—Bienvenida a casa, princesa.

Mimi sonrío en medio del abrazo con Taichi y le palmeó suavemente la espalda. Cuando entró a la cocina Sora la esperaba ya tendiéndole un delantal azul cielo.

—Ya casi está todo, pero necesito que me ayudes con el postre. Decorar pasteles no es lo mío.

Las chicas continuaron sus labores en un cómodo silencio. Sora había preparado cantidades ingentes de comida. El postre final era una tarta de turrón blando. Mimi derritió chocolate _fondant_ para cubrir la tarta con él y cuando lo tuvo listo se dispuso a decorarla con nata con la ayuda de una manga pastelera. Tan concentrada estaba en su labor que no escuchaba lo que Sora le decía.

—¡Mimi, vuelve! —exclamó Sora a la vez que le daba un ligero codazo en la cintura—. Haz el favor de escucharme.

—Perdona, Sora, estaba demasiado concentrada. ¿Qué decías?

—Te preguntaba si has hablado con Yamato —repitió Sora. El semblante de Mimi cambió a uno más triste—. No pongas esa cara Mimi, ya hace un año que no os veis y no es que terminaseis de la mejor forma posible.

—Yamato y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, Sora. Las cosas me quedaron muy claras la Navidad pasada. Él no es alguien para mí.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la cocina mas fue roto instantes después con el sonido del timbre. Sora seguía preparando el adrezo de la comida así que Mimi se lavó las manos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. La entrada de la casa se encontraba justo al lado de la cocina así que no tardó nada en atender a la visita. Detrás del umbral Takeru le sonreía con emoción y un consternado Yamato hacía su mejor esfuerzo por esconder su sorpresa.

—Espero que no seamos los últimos —dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba a abrazarla—. Estás radiante Mimi, como siempre.

—Buenas noches —saludó Yamato secamente.

—Feliz Navidad chicos.

En la sala se formaron pequeños grupos de conversación mientras esperaban a Daisuke y Miyako. Los hijos de Taichi y Sora miraban embelesados como Koushiro jugaba con su pequeña y vieja _Game Boy Advance_. Taichi era defensor de las antiguas consolas. Hikari hablaba con Jou y su esposa mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre de ésta. Sora terminó la cena en el momento en que el timbre sonó por última vez anunciando la llegada de los invitados restantes.

Se sentaron en la gran mesa listos para cenar. Mimi hablaba animadamente con Miyako del reciente viaje que había hecho la última con Daisuke a Noboribetsu Onsen, un negocio de aguas termales en Hokkaido. La joven hablaba y hablaba emocionada de lo alucinante que había sido. A su lado, un muy orgulloso Daisuke enrojecía a la par que ella contaba alguna anécdota. Cuando la pareja se adentró en una pequeña discusión originada por los reclamos de él, Mimi se permitió desconectar. Paseó su mirada por los demás asistentes a la cena. Taichi ayudaba a comer a su pequeño hijo bajo la atenta mirada de Sora y el interés de Jou. Koushiro conversaba con Chizuru, la mujer de Jou, de algo relacionado con el embarazo. Hikari y Ken compartían opiniones sobre el último libro que Takeru había escrito mientras este hablaba con Iori. Y luego estaba Yamato, que simplemente estaba. Observaba divertido a Taichi.

Los recuerdos de la pasada Navidad la azotaron de golpe. Siempre le gustó pensar en su relación con Yamato como algo sempiterno. Casi cuatro años de relación, de quererse y después odiarse, y más tarde quererse más fuerte. De besos robados y violentos, y otros tantos dulces y delicados como una flor. Cuatro años de idas y venidas, de tira y afloja. Yamato se adueñó de su juventud, de su amor, y se llevó consigo su inocencia y corazón cuando se marchó. Nunca tuvieron algo formal, parecía que con quererse bastaba. O eso pensó en un principio.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando Sora le retiró el plato. Se levantó a ayudarla a recoger junto a Takeru y los niños. Jou caminaba detrás de los pequeños asegurándose de que no dejaran caer nada sin querer. Taichi se levantó a por más vino. Repartieron la tarta en pequeñas porciones y la degustaron junto a otros dulces que trajo Mimi de Estados Unidos.

Pasaban de las once cuando ayudó a Sora a acostar a los niños. Los pequeños estaban ansiosos por la llegada de Papá Noel y no querían irse a la cama todavía pero un _si no sois buenos en lugar de regalos recibiréis carbón_ les hizo acatar sin más quejas.

Cuando volvieron al comedor sus amigos se estaban sirviendo _sake_ en los pequeños _sakazukis_ de porcelana blanca. Cogió su copa de vino con una mano y acabó con su contenido. No había bebido mucho durante la cena y como ésta había sido abundante podía permitirse beber un poco del licor de arroz. Koushiro le pasó uno de los pequeños vasos. Se lo bebió de golpe como pocas veces solía hacer. Lo echaba de menos ya que en Estados Unidos era bastante difícil de encontrar. Se sirvió otro vaso y esta vez lo degustó con tiempo.

Miyako le hizo una seña con la mano señalándole el balcón. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a por su chaqueta negra de lana. Se la puso por encima de los hombros y salió al encuentro de su amiga. Prendió su cigarrillo con el mechero que Miyako le pasó y dejó que el humo viajara por su garganta rumbo a sus pulmones. El sabor mentolado le dejo una buena sensación.

—Daisuke me lo ha pedido —dijo de pronto la joven mientras le enseñaba un anillo plateado decorado con pequeños brillantes—. Por eso me llevó de viaje, quería que todo fuera especial.

—¡Oh, eso es fantástico! Me alegro tanto por vosotros. ¿Por qué no lo habéis dicho en la cena?

—Queremos esperar a tener fecha, pero a ti no te lo puedo ocultar. —Confesó Miyako.

—Espero ser tu primera opción para ser la dama de honor —dijo Mimi recelosa—. ¡Qué contenta estoy!

—Claro que serás la dama de honor. —Sentenció la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Siguieron hablando de la futura boda mientras el viento consumía sus cigarrillos. A Miyako le brillaban los ojos de tal manera que Mimi pensaba que el cielo moriría de envidia si la viese.

—Voy a volver dentro, ¡me estoy congelando! ¿Vienes? —Preguntó su amiga.

—Iré después, quiero tomar un poco el aire. No te preocupes, estoy abrigada.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse lentamente. Caminó hasta la barandilla de piedra del balcón y apoyó los codos en ella. Las vistas de la ciudad eran impresionantes. Luces navideñas adornaban algunas casas. Humo negro salía de los tubos de las chimeneas y se perdía en lo alto. Miró el cielo estrellado y se le hizo más inalcanzable que nunca. Cada estrella parecía brillar con una fuerza inconmensurable, intentando opacar a la vecina. Ninguna nube se atrevía a tapar tal espectáculo lumínico.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y no le hizo falta girarse para saber quien era su nuevo acompañante. Su perfume le llegó tan directo que pensó en el viento como el más cruel de los seres. Yamato se acercó a ella y posó sus brazos en la barandilla a la vez que prendía un cigarrillo. Había dejado una distancia prudente entre ambos. El silencio se hizo sepulcral, el tráfico parecía haber cesado y ni el viento osaba mover una mísera mota de polvo en ese momento. Mimi sacó otro cigarro y lo enchufó con el mechero morado que no le había devuelto a su amiga.

—Es mi culpa —dijo Yamato y Mimi se giró a mirarlo sin entender nada—. El que fumes, digo. Se te pegó el hábito de estar conmigo.

—Fue mi decisión, Yamato. No te eches flores. ¿Qué tal todo? —Preguntó Mimi, lo último que quería era hablar de ellos cuando aún eran algo más que desconocidos.

El rubio seguía sin mirarla. Su vista estaba fija en algún punto del brillante horizonte. Estaba ahí, en el balcón, pero era como si no estuviera con ella. Tan lejano. Se enfadó con él, por ser tan pasota. Pero se enfadó más con ella misma por no poder olvidarse de su presencia, por no rendirse. Se le aguaron los ojos y en un arrebato de sinceridad le dijo:

—Estás tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Siempre ha sido así, Yamato. Estabas conmigo, pero nunca fuiste mío. Eras de la música, del cielo, pero no mío. Eras de las estrellas, de tus amigos, pero nunca mío. Creo que por eso te amé tanto —Mimi hizo una pausa y un ligero hipo se escuchó—. Dicen que siempre queremos las cosas que no podemos tener. Supongo que para mí esa cosa eres tú.

El viento sopló con fuerza entonces mientras los primeros copos de nieve del invierno hicieron aparición. Sus caireles se mecieron lentamente cuando él giró para verla directamente después de un año. Los ojos de Yamato quedaron fijos en los suyos y sintió que la veía por primera vez. Con sus miedos e inseguridades. Mimi le miraba con un reclamo silencioso guardado desde hacía años.

—Eras tan terca, Mimi. Nunca fui un chico de palabras, lo sabías. Joder, ni siquiera lo soy ahora. Me pedías algo que no podía darte.

—Solo te pedía a ti —interrumpió ella—. No creo que fuera algo tan difícil.

—Siempre fui tuyo, Mimi —dijo él mientras luchaba por dejar de mirarla—. Pero yo no era un chico para ti, merecías algo mejor.

—No eras nadie para decidir por mí. Me importaba una mierda si tenías un trabajo bueno o no, si fumabas o no, si eras bueno o no, Yamato. ¡Una mierda! —exclamó furiosa—. Eso me importaba. Estaba contigo porque te quería y lo demás me daba absolutamente igual.

—Supongo que diferíamos en eso.

—¡Por Dios, Yamato! Diferíamos en un millón de cosas. Discutimos más veces que nos dijimos palabras bonitas, ¿y qué? Para mí lo bueno superaba con creces a los momentos malos.

La castaña apagó furiosamente el cigarrillo contra la fría piedra del barandal y tiró la colilla por el balcón. Respiró profundamente mientras trataba de serenarse, una, dos, tres veces. Se giró para mirarlo por última vez, abatida.

—¿Fue por eso? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, reprimiendo las inmensas ganas de llorar—. El que me dejaras, digo. Por no creerte suficientemente bueno para mí.

—En parte —el joven tragó duro antes de decir las siguientes palabras—. Supongo que también porque me pedías compromiso y yo no estaba preparado. La banda estaba en pleno auge el año pasado y yo no podía darte la estabilidad que tanto ansiabas.

—Me conformaba. Contigo. Con pequeños momentos, la eternidad podía esperar para nosotros, Yamato.

—Lo siento —confesó él—. Lo sabes. Si pudiera volver atrás y borrar todo el daño que te hice, lo haría, Mimi. Esto es algo con lo que viviré siempre. No supe amarte como te merecías.

El joven la miró por última vez antes de volver al calor del apartamento. Los ojos miel de Mimi derramaban ríos de lágrimas silenciosas que morían en la comisura de sus labios llenos. Reprimió el impulso de abrazarla con fuerza y decirle que todo saldría bien. _No_ , se dijo, _si no funcionaron una vez, no funcionarían una segunda_.

* * *

Se despidió de todos sus amigos y abandonó la estancia junto a su hermano pequeño y su cuñada. Después de unos quince minutos en coche llegaron a la casa que compartían Takeru y Hikari.

Cuando la pareja bajo del coche, puso la música bien alta y emprendió rumbo a su hogar. Bajó las ventanillas para que el frío e implacable viento le golpeara en la cara, despejándole la cabeza. Su mente viajó lejos, años atrás. Se perdió entre las calles al son de sus recuerdos con Mimi. Juntos, felices. Mimi y él en su habitación, él tocando la guitarra y ella deleitándole con su voz fina. Mimi riendo por equivocarse con la letra de esa vieja canción inglesa y él embelesado por su espontaneidad. Mimi y él en el parque tomando un helado de la más rara combinación. Mimi bajo sus sábanas, bajo su cuerpo, intentando taparse por la vergüenza de su primera vez. Mimi decidida, atrevida. Ellos discutiendo, más tarde amándose en la inmensidad de su cálida cama. Mimi mayor, madura. Ella llorando y él sin saber que hacer. _No volverá a pasar_. Ellos queriéndose, ella odiándolo, él odiándose a sí mismo. Mimi en la puerta, con su maleta, mirándole suplicante. Él negando con la cabeza. Mimi llorando, marchándose. _Tú ya no quieres estar conmigo y yo no puedo luchar por los dos. Te amo, Yamato, pero ya no es suficiente_. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y él derrumbándose en la soledad de su apartamento.

* * *

Llegó a su piso y se le hizo más solitario y frío que nunca. Veía a la castaña en cada rincón de la casa que habitó alguna vez. Se deshizo de su traje y lo sustituyó por unos pantalones de chándal viejos que usaba para dormir. Fue al comedor y se sirvió un vaso del _whisky_ más caro que tenía. Se sentó en su cómodo sillón y bebió del fuerte licor. Cuando creía que no podía estar más perdido, el sonido del timbre lo asustó.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada fiera y decidida de Mimi. La castaña caminó varios pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con él y entonces habló:

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Yamato? —Preguntó con voz suave, tenue, parecida a un susurro—. Lo peor es que te sigo amando como el primer día. No sales de mi cabeza. Aunque me duela y me haga daño, parece que prefiero tenerte sin que seas mío que no tenerte de ninguna de las maneras.

Mimi empujó su delgada figura hacia arriba, hacia él. Le besó implacable, duro, con fuerza y violencia, como él solía besarle en sus días malos. Sintió como las lágrimas del miedo al rechazo le mojaron la cara y sin pensarlo reaccionó. La atrajo más hacia sí mismo, pegando sus cuerpos. Le correspondió al beso de igual manera. Parecía que no hubiera sentido en años. La levantó y ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura. Torpemente la llevó a su habitación, como si de una ligera pluma se tratara. Cuando la tumbó, redujo la intensidad del beso. La besó lentamente sin importarle el gemido de reclamo que emitió ella. La besó suavemente, con dulzura. Enredó su dedo índice en uno de sus mechones color miel y le acarició la mejilla con la otra mano. La besó con amor, como solo hacía en sus días buenos.

Esa noche le hizo el amor seguidamente. Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor se unían una y otra vez en una batalla que parecía no tener fin. Le dio un último beso antes de derrumbarse a su lado. La luz del alba se colaba por el ventanal de su habitación y delineaba su silueta sin pudor, haciéndola más hermosa de lo que ya era. Yamato se giró hacia ella y rodeó su cintura con su brazo. Depositó su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cabeza y después de rozar su níveo cuello con sus labios le susurró:

—Me tienes, Mimi. Fui, soy y seré siempre tuyo. Del cielo, de las estrellas, pero más tuyo. De la música, de mis amigos, pero tuyo. No lo olvides nunca —los ojos de ella se aguaron ante la confesión y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin querer soltarlo nunca—. Te amo. Y esta vez prometo amarte con todo mi ser.

FIN

* * *

No se que decir. Lo tengo escrito desde principios de diciembre y he intentado editarlo para que fuera más largo pero no sale nada. Creo que escribir más sería adornar y decir cosas innecesarias. Cuantas más veces lo leo más cursi me parece y eso no me gusta, pero quería publicarlo ya. He hecho referencia a las otras parejas que pediste. Tengo una idea en la cabeza con respecto a otra de tus opciones y ojalá me dé tiempo de escribirla antes del 29 porque ese día me voy de viaje.

En fin, espero que te guste :) Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola. El Mimato es mi OTP y por eso no podía darle un final triste a esta historia jajaja

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
